


[B'TX]老将

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [3]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 他最后的光芒，就像太阳下的一丝烛光，渺小而没有存在意义。
Series: 钢铁之道 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]老将

“救救我。”

“我办不到。”

“为什么？”

“你已经没救了。”

三十年前，巴尔萨克十岁。

故乡毁于一场突如其来的轰炸，炸弹源源不断自空中落下，半个小时后，一切归于平静。

他爬出废墟，茫然地看着眼前灰黑的天地，耳鸣尚未退去，目所能及的一切就像是旧世纪无声的黑白电影。

电影是灾难片，结局是所有人都死了。

于是巴尔萨克离开了那里，踩着满是碎石和焦炭的道路，绕过房屋的残垣和人类的断肢，走出故乡所在的美丽平原。

翻越山岭，跨过小溪，戈壁荒漠昏黄的色彩出现在遥远的地平线上，他走进了机械皇国的领地。

冥冥之中命运天定。

巴尔萨克倒在皇国外围的据点里，据点的守卫救了他的小命。

之后，巴尔萨克参了军，成为机械皇国少年兵的一员。

二十五年前，巴尔萨克十五岁。

救过他的据点守卫早已埋骨黄沙，巴尔萨克没有参加他的葬礼，因为根本没有葬礼这种东西。

他被编入留加旺预备部队，正式拥有了自己的B'T。

在一次任务间隙，他偷偷脱队，飞回千里之外的故乡。

业火灼烧过的土地恢复了生机，曾经跑过孩童、走过牛羊、行过车马的地方，半人高的杂草吞没了一切痕迹。

父母的坟墓还在，上面开出了大片鲜花。

巴尔萨克拨开花丛，看了一眼已经长满苔藓的墓碑，打消了清理掉这些花草的念头。

很美的安息之地，他很满意，相信父母也很满意。

归队之后，队长指着他的鼻子破口大骂。

他推开那根手指，甩掉军装外套同队长狠狠干了一架。

队长是个典型的脑力派，四肢不够发达，没多久就被巴尔萨克压在地上胖揍了一顿。

最后全队都领到了处罚，因为他们的队友竟然抄手站在一边喝彩围观。

从禁闭室出来后，巴尔萨克升任留加旺第八小队的正式成员。

二十年前，巴尔萨克二十岁。

他的队长调进基地做了研究员，巴尔萨克接替他的位置，成为第八小队的新队长。

前队长临走前望着他嘿嘿地笑，祝愿他趁早死在战场上。

他一脚踹翻前队长，亲手将他丢出留加旺部队的营地，回头就看到一只B'T留加旺落寞地注视着这里。

它在看着前队长，而它的主人没有给它哪怕一个回首。

之后它就被销毁了。

巴尔萨克回来拍了拍自己的B'T，像是安慰，又像是提前告别。

又一次任务里，他带领第八小队前去边境袭击一股反对势力，皇国的扩张总会遇到顽固钉子户的阻挠，留加旺是历史悠久的专业强拆部队。

在这个任务里他遭受重创，一枚特殊导弹轰碎了B'T留加旺的防护罩，弹片掠过头顶，险些为他的脑袋开了瓢。

而他的B'T为了保护他，被敌人轰成了渣。

那之后，巴尔萨克的发型发生了重大变化，头顶像是荒漠地带最贫瘠的土地，再也没能生出一根头发。

取而代之的是一道贯穿脑门的巨大伤疤，他没有要求接受祛疤治疗，反而炫耀一般，顶着它走进了基地。

巴尔萨克带着死去的B'T留加旺的零件，迎来了完全属于自己的新B'T。

神兽穆路雷哥的化身——沙班纳。

十五年前，巴尔萨克二十五岁。

他成为内部据点的守卫，告别了以往四处奔袭的颠簸生活。

一次例行述职，他在主塔结识了一个女兵，女兵是主塔里最底层的勤务。

巴尔萨克一见到她，就爱上了她那如花的容颜，那令他想起父母坟前的鲜花，仿佛被定格了时光，宁静而美丽。

当他踌躇满志地前去告白时，正巧看到女兵在走廊的拐角里拆开自己的手臂。

脱去皮肉，露出钢筋铁骨，而后抬起另一只白皙依旧的手，轻巧地往关节处滴了两滴机油。

接着再将皮肉装回去，拍了拍，藕白的手臂没有留下一丝痕迹。

女兵迎着巴尔萨克震惊的目光，羞涩地笑了笑，双目却看不到任何鲜活的笑意。

他这才知道，女兵的时光的确被定格了，因为她是一个有着生化肉体的机器人，她的年龄起码是他的三倍。

巴尔萨克痛苦地捧心往回走，正巧遇上他的前队长。

告诉前队长这段悲伤的单恋是他这辈子最大的错误，留加旺第八小队前队长，现在的B'T研发员，张大嘴巴无声地指着他笑了整整三分钟。

然后被他一拳打脱了下巴。

十年前，巴尔萨克三十岁。

那个他曾经愚蠢地单恋过的机器人女兵，由于使用时间过于长久，惨遭淘汰，最终成为皇国垃圾场里莽莽钢铁尸丛的一员。

巴尔萨克被前队长告知了这个消息，他摸了摸自己的胸口，和皇国里的所有光棍一样，自嘲一笑，骑上沙班纳奔赴新的任务。

据点的守卫，偶尔也会被外调进行协同作战。

此时机械皇国的疆域已经固定，往日那些春风吹又生的反对势力彻底消失。守卫们星罗棋布地占据了广大的无人区，地图上代表据点的光点密密麻麻如同盛夏银河，偶尔也会令人头皮发麻。

巴尔萨克的据点就在基地内，那时候四灵将和七魔将之类耀眼的将星都还未出现，守卫基地四门的只是和他一样普通的战士。

或许他们比他要强上一些，皇国的守卫分配总是这样，越靠近中心，守卫的实力越强。

但这并不会对巴尔萨克造成打击，他对现在的位置很满意。皇国战士的耗损速度总是很快，依然还是人类的战士里，巴尔萨克能够自豪地把自己当一回前辈。

因为比他年长的战士，实在是不多了。

五年前，巴尔萨克三十五岁。

在前几次的任务里，他先是失去了右眼，后来心脏也受到严重伤害。他不愿意替换生化肉体，只接受简陋的机械装置，维持这两个部位的正常功能。

于是他终于被调离基地。

新旧交替，青黄相接，四灵将、七魔将，各式各样有名无名的年轻战士陆续进入中央，他们是皇国倾力培养的少年菁英新鲜血液，一走出学院就能身居高位，和巴尔萨克这样由底层一步步走上来的大头兵有着天壤之别。

年轻力壮替换下老弱病残，这是皇国保证生命力的有效措施。

巴尔萨克知道自己将不会再有机会回到中央，有幸像他一样活到中年的战士，除了个别特别优秀的，几乎都受到了同样的安排。

离开权力中心，慢慢边缘化，最后死去。

行前，他的前队长送了他一窝机械行军蚁，并对他说：“巴尔萨克，像你这样狂妄自大的家伙居然能活到三十五岁，真是太不可思议了！希望你能把这个奇迹保持下去。不过保持不了也没关系，我可爱的行军蚁们会替你收尸的。”

巴尔萨克对前队长的善心回馈了一个热烈的：“滚。”

皇国高层通过了机械行军蚁同巴尔萨克一起驻守的计划，巴尔萨克就此在新据点安家，那窝蚂蚁就在他的正下方筑了巢，每天快乐地挖土造路。

到了这一年的冬天，遥远的基地里发生了一件和他没什么关系的大事——

四灵将中的西之灵将叛逃。

今年，巴尔萨克四十岁。

认识的人来来去去，掐指一算，一路风雨走下来，和他同龄的战士里，竟然只有半途转行的前队长硕果仅存。

巴尔萨克已经是皇国中当之无愧的老将。

但他也只是个老将，不是大将，半辈子戎马生涯，历经大小战斗无数，也没能让他够上后辈们一片衣角。

机械皇国最不缺的就是新鲜人才，他与这样的存在竞争了三十年，终至落败。

这一次，他奉命拦截入侵者高宫铁兵，行军蚁和光之牢笼同时攻击了行动异常的北之灵将。

巴尔萨克不知道这是他人生的最后一场战斗，也没有料到自己会败在一个毛头小鬼手中。

他只是如往常一样，尽职尽责地履行据点守卫的义务。

但即使没有高宫铁兵，巴尔萨克迟早也会迎来终结。

衰老的战士对皇国来说毫无用处，如果不想被淘汰，就必须替换生化肉体，由此成为披着虚假皮肉的机器人，就像他曾经暗恋过的女兵一样，没有生命。

但他贪婪地渴求生命。

至今记得父母的遗体失去温度后的冰冷，那是死亡的温度。

人类因为活着所以拥有体温，而生化肉体和尸体一样没有冰冷，那会令他无法回避对死亡的恐惧和妄想。

巴尔萨克惧怕死亡，对死亡无与伦比的抗拒才令他活到现在。

他是个老将，他为机械皇国奉献了整整三十年的岁月，他还想继续走下去。

他不想死。

活着，想要活着，想要活下去。

他伸出了手，伸向那个居高临下犹如神明般，冷漠地俯视着他的青年。

“救救我。”

“我办不到。”

“为什么？”

“你已经没救了。”

巨大的黑影遁入地底，将他重新暴露在阳光下。

那声音依然冰冷地萦绕在耳边，阳光没有带给他温暖，生命的温度反倒像是被暴晒的水珠，转眼之间就消散殆尽。

他最后的光芒，就像太阳下的一丝烛光，渺小而没有存在意义。

“救……救救我……”

熄灭了。


End file.
